


An Agreste Guide to Bedtime Routines

by DarkBalance



Series: The Adventures of Chat Noir & Kitty Noire [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are siblings, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Baby sister Marinette, Domestic Fluff, Doting Adrien Agreste, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste is a good parent, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm not sorry, Marinette may be a bit spoiled, Sibling!AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and by a bit I mean a lot, big brother adrien, it's all Adrien's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBalance/pseuds/DarkBalance
Summary: Marinette Agreste is a child of habit and routine. Deviating from the routine will result in disastrous consequences. Namely a headache and a ringing in one's ears.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Adventures of Chat Noir & Kitty Noire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697335
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	An Agreste Guide to Bedtime Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Adrinette April 2020 day 8, "hair down.

_**Bedtime Routine: ~~an Instruction Manual for Marinette Agreste~~** _

**One** : Find one Marinette Agreste. She is typically drawing in either her own bedroom or in Adrien’s, and if one can catch her off-guard, one can easily get her to sit down for a bath and fresh pajamas. However, should one make the mistake of warning Marinette that it’s bedtime, or interrupting her in the middle of a really particular drawing, or game time with her big brother, then _words_ will be had and fits will be _thrown_. If one is particularly unlucky, Marinette’s screams will reach unreasonably high, headache-inducing octaves. It is not recommended.

 **Two** : Bathtime is to be enjoyed for at least twenty minutes unless Marinette has recently thrown a fit. In that case, a ten-minute shower will be necessary. Marinette will grumble and sulk for approximately seven of those minutes, after which she will insist on cleaning herself, even if she is not yet very good at it. She will not wash her hair. Attempting otherwise is not recommended.

 **Three** : Marinette will wear one of three lotion scents: a simple, clean scent; a sweet sugar cookie scent; and vanilla. She isn’t very picky, but she doesn’t like any other scents and will not sleep very well if she is forced to wear a different lotion than those she prefers. Recently, the simple, basic lotion scent has been losing its appeal.

 **Four** : If the Chat Noir pajama set is not clean, Marinette will wear her pink pajama set. If neither pajama set is clean, there will be another fit, normally only circumvented by the voluntary sacrifice of one of Adrien’s t-shirts. However, this will only work once in a seven-day span, twice in one 21 days. Marinette will notice the pattern and she will get suspicious. Replacing either set with gowns or new sets is not recommended. Fits will be had.

 **Five** : After she is bathed, lotioned, and dressed, Marinette will take her hairbrush and find Adrien. He will brush the tangles out of her hair until it’s smooth and set it into two braided pigtails. Adrien is preferred since Emélie braids her hair too tight and Gabriel is too rough with the brush. Adrien is the only one who is gentle enough with Marinette’s hair and is, therefore, the only one allowed to touch her hair after bath time. Should Adrien not be available, Marinette will hide all available hairbrushes and go to sleep with wet, tangled hair. In the morning, it will still be Adrien’s responsibility to fix it.

 **Six** : In the dim light of a bedside lamp, Marinette will be read a bedtime story. Any family member will do, but each one has certain stories they are allowed to read and certain stories they are not. Marinette likes for Father to read the best because his voice is deep and he does the voices, even if he’ll never admit it. Adrien is fun because he indulges the story as he goes, adding details and scenes that aren’t actually written there, but he often leaves Marinette more awake and excited than when they started. Mother’s stories are often poetry and songs. Marinette falls asleep fastest when she listens to her mother. For best results, finishing the story is advised, even if Marinette seems to have fallen asleep. Walking away too soon often results in a sleepy Marinette waking up not twenty minutes later.

 **Seven** : In the event of nightmares, Marinette will climb into bed with either her parents or Adrien. Should one be awake when this happens, do not verbally engage. Cuddles are allowed and encouraged. Pretending the encounter never happened in the morning is also encouraged unless one’s name is Emélie Agreste. All others are advised to disregard any late-night encounters. Doing otherwise may result in disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this turned out like this, but it was fun. If you haven't noticed, Marinette Agreste, while extremely similar to our original heroine, is quite spoiled. She has a big brother who dotes on her, a sweet mother, and a father with enough money to buy her whatever her heart fancies (and who might actually make time for her sometimes because that's just what dads do). Besides, I have a nephew who had been extremely picky and particular when he was younger (he threw entire fits whenever I cut his sandwich into something other than two triangles. Or if I didn't cut it at all), I don't think the things Marinette gets upset about are completely unreasonable.


End file.
